Major Chord
Major Chord is an archetype of LIGHT Spellcaster-Type Monster Cards in HCCG. All of its members were made by Hippocampus and are included in Collection of Memories. The "Major Chords" comprise a variety of monsters who all have 1200 ATK and 1600 DEF and, upon Normal Summon, can Special Summon two more "Major Chord" monsters from the hand or Deck. Although this makes them a relatively fast swarming engine, they are rarely used with Tribute/Synchro decks because of their lack of additional Normal Summons and their incompatibility with most Tuner Monsters. Furthermore, their mediocre stats are not ideal for launching powerful battle damage, so they are mostly used as a defensive or stall engine. The goal of a "Major Chord" deck is to repeatedly swarm the field with "Major Chord" monsters and then use the effects of the "Major Chord" Spell and Trap Cards to deck out the opponent. Most all of the "Major Chord" Spell and Trap cards have the ability to send cards from the top of the opponent's deck to the graveyard, usually each time a "Major Chord" monster is Summoned. The most devastating of these support cards, Counterpoint Staff, also inflicts burn damage to the opponent. Being all LIGHT and Spellcaster-Type Monsters, "Major Chords" have access to standard LIGHT support cards and Spellcaster support cards in HCCG; however, not many cards not within the archetype are run in the deck due to space constraints the deck usually has, and "Major Chord" hybrid decks are virtually non-existent. Here is a list of some cards that could be used in a "Major Chord" deck: *A Major Chord *B Major Chord *C Major Chord *D Major Chord *E Major Chord *F Major Chord *G Major Chord *4 Over 4 *Allegro *Bass Clef *Counterpoint Staff *Key Change *Legato *Treble Clef *Half-Revive *Malicious Charity *Garbage Can of the Evil Ones *LuckySoul Divine Hexer *Art for Art's Sake *Erratic Epidemic *True Card of Sanctity *Jurrapdoor Rallosaur *Leaking Vial of Honesty *Buddha's Palm Trivia *The theme of the "Major Chords" is music theory and terms used when writing music. There are 7 "Major Chord" monsters, named after the 7 white keys on a piano, representing the C Major Scale, and each monster searches the monster representing the note one third above itself and the monster representing the note one fifth above itself. *In addition, the two cards Treble Clef and Bass Clef are named after the treble clef and bass clef, the two most common clefs in written music. Because music on a treble clef is usually written above music on a bass clef, especially when scoring for piano, the card Treble Clef was made a Field Spell card so that it could also be played above the card Bass Clef, which is a Continuous Spell card. *The "Major Chords" have their own catchphrase in HCCG card lore, which was used to promote them when they were first created: "When the music stops, your opponent is finished." This refers to the idea that the opponent will have no more cards in his/her deck after a "Major Chord" victory. Category:Archetypes/Deck Types